Systems for transmitting mechanical power that include flywheels and clutches are known. These systems typically include a driver portion that generates power, for example, an internal combustion engine or electric motor, and a driven portion, for example, a vehicle transmission or a generator. Such systems often operate under severe temperature conditions, and individual components included in these systems, such as clutches, may require lubrication that both reduces unwanted friction and provides cooling.
Providing lubrication for clutches has typically been accomplished by incorporating fluid conduits that receive lubricant from the driver portion and which deliver the lubricant to the clutch by extending around other intermediary components, such as flywheels. Even though such designs have proven effective in the past, incorporating fluid conduits into a transmission in this manner can be costly and complex. These fluid conduits are typically made of steel tubing that is bent into a shape that follows a usually narrow and tortuous path connecting a source of lubricant from the driver portion to the clutch.